Twilight: Sunlit Shadows
by Amileo Effronz Leonhart XII
Summary: (O.C. used) Avery Westland was a murderer, a broken heart, and a vampire. His former best friend Emmett tries to make ammends by inviting him to stay with his coven. Using Emmett and his family only to get closer to a certain woman in the clan, he must keep his secrets hidden, while opening up as much as possible...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Prologue

**(My first twilight fanfic, I'm excited. This will certainly be different than my usual, so please, lemme know if I can better the story in any way by leaving reviews.)**

My name is Avery & I'm only 19 years old, physically, anyway. I have seen many horrors in my life. From the death of my parents and baby sister, by my own hand, to being betrayed by my own best friend & former soulmate...a feat not even the most emotionally stable people can survive. But, I wonder...will all these things change when Emmett invites me to come join his family?

"No." I said sternly. Emmett frowned at me.

"Why not? Not like you have anywhere else to go." Emmett said. He must've seen my face because I scowled at him and he muttered 'sorry' half heartedly. Sadly, he was right. I had nowhere else to go & trust me when I say I would be there. Emmett & I haven't spoken in years, 10 to be exact. We had this big fallout over Rosalie, & I truely hope this isn't his way of trying to make ammends.

"Emmett, your unstable..."

"How so?"

"Your brash, angry, a little too wilded up-"

"And your a cynical, dark, pretentious little douchebag that likes to reject anyone willing to make you feel better."

"...I have a right to those feelings."

"For all eternity though?"

"No, just until I get over it."

"You hold grudges...for quite a long time. 100 bucks says that you're still mad at that one time."

"Emmett you broke several of my ribs and then threatened to take the life of my fiance'"

"Oh right, the one that screwed you over for your best friend right?" Point, Emmett.

"Regardless of the why, you did it. There are much simpler and easier ways to tell someone." Emmett let loose a rough sigh inbetween my sentence, & quickly began his typical retort.

"Well, how bout next time I just let you get your heart crushed."

"It'd be better than you crushing my ribs."

"You called Rosalie a bitch." He growled, now annoyed.

"...After she slapped Eclaire."

"It doesn't matter!" He roared, grabbing me by the shoulders, shaking me.

"Never talk to her that way, EVER! Your lucky I left you alive!" he said, slamming me against a tree. Typical Emmett...always first to throw a punch, even when everything is under control.

"See what I mean?" He dropped me, & huffed his anger off.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to it's just-"

" 'I have anger issues." " I mocked in his own deep husky voice. He made a sort-of have frown smile face, only smiling because of my accurate mimicry of his voice.

"Alright, so maybe I do. But don't let that stop you from a better life man."

"Cut the bromance act, Emmett. We aren't like that anymore."

"UGGHH! There is no getting through to you is there?"

"Nope."

"Stubborn little prick."

"Yep." I said walking away. Can you honestly say that you would've joined up with the Cullen's?

"Emmett? Emmett? Where are you, come one we have to get back home!" a sweet, velvety smooth sounding voice chimed. Now who on earth is that? I quickly turned around to check on who it may be. I didnt see a face or anything, but her presence was very clear. I knew she was close by. Emmett sighed in my direction, and threw his arms out in question: 'you coming?' the gesture said. I hesitated. Damn my insatiable curiousity. But, why try and follow a voicr who's face may not even be as sweet. But, what if it was sweeter? I had to know."

"...fine, let's go" I muttered so that only Emmett can hear. He gave a boyish smile and ran off in the oppisite direction, yelling to the voice about my new residency at the Cullen's house. Way to go douchebag, you didn't even tell your own family. This freaking pretty voice had better be worth it. And with that, I truddged off, into his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Beauty

I finally trode into the Cullen's house and must I say I was very shocked. The house was beautiful. The furniture, the paintings, and a giant picture frame of graduation caps. Hahaha, I bet it was Carlise's idea, he always could hit a funnybone, believe it or not. I was welcomed by Edward, the tall brooding so-called 'most handsome man in the world' member of the family. My girlfriend hit on him once...while he was with someone else. Yeah, she was a bit of a slut...but she was my slut, formerly, anyway. He reached his hand out for a shake, but I simply nodded in his direction...then I shook it. Let's face it, it'd be rude not to shake his hand in his own house. Two new faces followed from behind him; one was very pretty, long dark hair with bright gold eyes and a heart shaped face. And a tinier one, with wavy bronze hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes. My gaze softened at the small one, she was so darn cute.

"Well hey there, what's your name?" I said, bending slightly to her. She grabbed my hand and I got an odd but sensational message directly from her mind. Forgeting my manners, I quickly extended my hand to the heart-faced one. She smiled gently and shook my hand.

"Bella." she said, while Edward sneaked his arm around her waist. I reflexivly grimmaced at the two, earning odd looks from all three of the vampires. But then, I took to notice; the physical similarities, the smell of blood, the warm heartbeat, and the protective bond they held over each other.

"Your...spouse and child..." I said.

"Yes." Edward nodded.

"...**The** Bella and Reneesme Cullen?" I said marvelling them. Before they could say another word, Alice came bounding out of nowhere, followed by the rest of her family. Her bound slowed to a near-hault when she saw me. Yeah, I'm not her biggest fan either. And, by extension, Jaspers semi-enemy. I nodded at them, not trying for a handshake, but a sneak attack hug from Esme, completely shocked me. I could feel the love, and not the hippy bullshit version, I mean literally feel it. She was a love machine, again, not the 70's hippy shit. I couldn't help but hug back, although not as hard...more like a 'I'll hug, but only cause I want you to stop hug.' Carlise gave me a fatherly handshake, which was all too close to my own fathers handshake, so I cringed from the memory. Rosalie looked at me, and for a moment there was an akward silence. Then, she pulled me in for a hug, half-filled with swallowed pride. I hugged back, secretly annoyed that the voice wasn't here.

"Ummm, don't you have another member of the family here?" I asked. Esme's eyes were of the first to flash with joy.

"Why yes we do! Oh, but she's gone, out hunting with some friends."

"...Vampire friends?" I asked.

"No. shapeshifters." Bella corrected.

"...Right. Them. I read about them."

"Huh? How? On the internet?" Reneesme asked.

"No."

"Then where?" she asked again, curiousity dancing on her tongue.

"...It's not really that important. Just know that I know."

"Ummm, why don't you try being nicer?" Bella spoke up, her anger rising. Right, the over protective mom.

"I didn't mean it that way. I simply meant it wasn't important..." I drifted off when I heard the voice's giggle coming close. She was less than a mile off.

"Excuse me." I said, & quickly tried to find the bathroom. By the time the voice had got in the house, I had already closed the bathroom door. I looked in the mirror for any possible quick improvements; besides my usual scowl. I've always been told while I had friends and family how handsome I was. Personally, they were overstating, as I'm sure one or two of my exes would say. I only thought I had handsome features; Formerly green eyes where boring brown eyes would usually be for black people, slightly above-average muscle build, although I didnt have an awesome six pac or anything, and short black hair. But now my red eyes had replaced the best thing about me, but my body made up for it. I did now have a six pac, but not a Taylor Launter or a Paul Walker body, and somehow got oddly more good looking. Still, I don't think that I'm all that, not enough to be physically conceited, unlike these perfect band of Abrecombie models. Why on earth are tehy that good looking? I mean, sure, Rose and I guess Edward...but everyone? Even the new girl is...I think I may be the weakest link as far as the face area. But I always made up for it in my own mental strength. I was always a smart guy, even as a human; that's my gift. I heard footsteps, and quickly checked my breath...don't know why, seeing as how vampires don't stink period...but what if my particular smell was a turn off? And when did I become so insecure? I'm perfectly fine in my brown skin and quite frankly don't need to impress that facelss voice.

"She could be hideous, why else would Esme smile so damn hard when I asked for her?" I muttered to where only I could hear. I did however, fix my Abrecombie jacket and water-shined my nike shoes. I took a deep uneccessary breath and strode out the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hi I'm Catalia." The woman said. So the voice had a name and a face sweeter as her voice. Her brown hair flowed down her shoulders, but didnt touch her mid-back, and her eyes were gold, but there was a flash in them I didn't see in the other Cullens eyes. Like her eyes were brighter. Her skin was like a light carmel and her smile was heartbreakingly gorgeous. It trumped over Taylor Swifts, Nikki Reeds, and yes, Anne Hathaways. But it had a splash of good humor in it. Now that I hear it fully, her voice actually had that same humurous splash in it that her smile had. Why couldn't you be an ugly bitch?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Benifits

"Hey, I'm Avery." I said, reaching my hand out. She giggled abit, her sweet little chime of a laugh. She bowed mockingly and took my hand.

"Wow...your nervous? Not about little ol' me now are ya?" she said in a cute southern-belle voice. Come on man, get your self together? Where is your usual clever retort?

"Naw." I said sheepishly. Much better.

"Ok then. Well, are you a friend of the family? Not that, I don't pay attention but uh...hard to keep track?"

"That's a horrible excuse." I said. She nodded in agreement and I told her I was Emmett's associate.

"Sounds like your here on bussiness more than pleasure."

"I wouldn't say that..." I said, with a dirty thought of me and her crossing my mind. Get gave me an odd but entertained stare.

"Ummm, perverted much?" She said, a small chuckle escaping her lips. I quickly tried to think up a way to try and hide my thought, but God forbid her from being some form of telepath.

"No, I meant there is someone here that I want to see." this seemed to slightly upset her.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend?"

"It's complicated."

"Always." She said, cheering up a little.

"So, how do you know these guys?"

"Ummm, Rosalie would be a relative. Cousin to be precise."

"What? How?" Damn it, she was related to her. What if Rose told her about the 'bitch' thing, then Catalia would never speak to me.

"Well, Rosalie had a cousin she didn't know about, a first cousin, and that first cousin had a twin sister, being me! So, here I am. Technically, that is a blood relation."

"No..." I gasped, sarcastically.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people don't really get it. I sorta look like her right?" Please, your way prettier. But I found myself saying the words aloud as the thought crossed my mind. She smiled sheepishly and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I hardily get that...like ever. Thanks that's really sweet." She said. I heard Emmett shout from downstairs to come down, so we both went downstairs. Now was the time for my clever retort to her earlier remark.

"So, why'd you come to the bathroom, last I checked vampires don't pee." Good start, now for the icing on the cake.

"You didn't come to spy on me did you?" I asked, slowing down my walk down the staircase. She looked at me and smiled, pinching my cheeks.

"You know it handsome." She said, walking past me. I stood there for a moment, ondering what just happened. Point, Catalia. So, when I finally got myself together I went downstairs & saw everyone standing, Alice holding a little white box.

"Yeah?" She drifted over to me and held out the box, half smiling and handed me the box. I eagerly opened, like a little kid on christmas much to everyones shock and a small bronze key laid in it.

"It's a key to the house...I saw your decision to move in." She said, her smile widening just a little. Probrably just pride in her own powers.

"Yeah? Well, no thanks. I'm not staying here for too long...in fact, my time here will be spent at a hotel across town." I told them, and to alot of their dissapointments, I was shocked. Catalia looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Cut it out dude, no hotel is better than this house."

"It sure is less crowded."

"...Gosh your worse than Edward." she muttered. Edward? No, never! I have more personality than that douchebag...ok, calm down jealousy.

"What does that mean?"

"That you suck as a person, no offense bro...at least your cute..." She said, patting Edward on the back, to his chargrin. But his chargrin was nothing compared to mine. He was not cute, and that little carmel skinned...ugghh, let's try not to say the B- word Avery, but that woman called me ugly! Her family chuckled, Emmett the most, and I growled lowly in frustration.

"Your a real jerk, Cat."

"...Didn't know we were on a nickname basis. Only residences of this house may use nicknames."

"Sorry, your not that important. I'll gladly sacrifice having to say extra sylibles than having to stay here. Thanks, but no thanks Mrs. Cullen." I said, figuring the key was actually her idea. Alice's vision probrably just happened to be the right excuse. Catalia stepped up to retrieve it, in a snatch, and walked away. Shit, the worst enemy you could make. Everyone sort of stared and Emmett was dissapointed. He gave me the 'you ruined it' type of look but so what? Suddenly a Steelers game came on their HD flatscreen. And, Catalia held the remote. Shit, she knew my every weakness. Emmett bounded to the t.v. with me following. Alice cleared her throat.

"I thought you were staying at a hotel, hun?" Catalia spoke up. I tossed myself over their couch, landing next to Catalia on the sofa.

"Please don't do that." Esme said patiently.

"Sorry- YEAH! NICE KICK BABY, WHOOO!" I shouted. It was the beggining of the game, thank goodness, and the Steelers were playing their arch nemesis the Packers...the cheese head bastards. Emmett was a cheese hater himself, so this would be the rare occasion we cheered for the same team. Catalia shouted a curse word when the Packers quarterback threw an interception. And she was into sports...sexy.

"You like the pac-"

"Shut up, Shitsbergh lover." she snapped playfully.

"Cheese head!"

"You sound like a Cubs hater too." she said rolling her eyes.

"Cardinals all day baby."

"...Heats." she stated, talking about basketball.

"Lakers." I shot back. Three things were now official in my life: I'd be tossing out my anti-social mannerisms to stay here with them, Catalia has to stay at least 50 away from me during sports games, and I would just about snap her in half, should she give me the chance to have sex with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Hunting

I wandered through the forest, looking for some big ass animal to kill. I'm in a pretty bad mood considering that I had to obey the house rules of eating animals. Catalia and Carlisle accompanied me on my journey to a better life...this is cruel and unusual punishment.

"C'mon, stop lagging around, get your ass in gear!" Catalia shouted back a few dozen meters ahead.

"You could've whispered you know, I would've heard you much farther away anyhow." I said, taking my own advice.

"That's too creepy! Besides there is no fun in that!" she yelled again. I guess so.

"And it humanizes one, Avery, give it a try!" Carlisle yelled.

"How does it humanize one?" I said, slowly raising my voice. I smelled a dear close by followed by some growling. A fox, or something.

"You hear that? Go get em!" Carlisle said. I didn't appreciate how he purposely made it sound like he was talking to a dog, that was just mean.

"Woof." I muttered flatly. The duo laughed together and ran off to find some food. Yeah, like I would try and eat a deer. I quickly sprinted off to the Canadian Border, it only took about 20 minutes. I would at least respect not eating Forks citizens. Before I could begin any further into Canadian territory I caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. Immediately I was on my guard. I know how unpredictable these nomad types can be. I heard Catalia and Carlisle calling my name from a good distance back. They would be here within just under a minute, maybe even less. The unidentified vampire came closer, quickly too. He was definately a hostile. A figure suddenly sprung from the thick snow layered ground, and a feral looking man in a t-shirt and jeans sprung out in a mad fury. I dodged his feral strike at first and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. He put up a struggle, and he was strong...but not as strong as I was. I was double, maybe even triple his own strength. No way was he the vampire scent. Infact, the scent seemed to had vanished. Catalia and Carlisle were soon next to me, watching as I held the struggling man.

"Avery, don't! There's no need to act out." Carlisle warned.

"Please stop this Avery, you can fight it." Fight what? I was utterly repulsed by his smell. Fight my overwhelming urge to vomit? Sorry, can't do that...I'm dead remember.

"Don't worry." I said, focusing on the scent of distant hikers. Catalia put her hand on my shoulder.

"Remember: People taste bad alright?" She said. She held a perfectly intact squirrel in her hands. The most unappetising thing I had ever seen, but my throat was on fire. so, I took it and drank it. Not terribly dreadful. But there is a certain gross-out factor that has to be addressed. Carlisle studied the now unconcious man.

"...What is that scent? He isn't human...nor vampire...possibly a shapeshifter...but, certainly a different breed." Carlisle picked up the man and slung him over his shoulders.

"I think that the smell you are smelling would be shit...cause that's what he smells like." I said. Zinger!

"Yeah, he has a point...well...how do you feel?"

"Like I need to eat a person."

"...you can eat me." she whispered. What did she say about east? I leaned in and whispered so that only we could hear each other.

"East of where? Here? Wow thanks." I said. She laughed at me and walked off.

"There aren't any humans you can eat dude. I was kidding." I growled.

"Don't kid like that." She laughed and ran off into the snow forest. Carlisle smiled at me and ran after her. Temptation was a bitch, but guilt was an even bigger one. But my curiosity proved to overwhelm me today. What was that person doing in the snow...how did he survive...why didnt I smell him before? And...uggh..were are some people? I raked my brain for answers but nothing came up. But I was hungry so I was 100% focused. Really, I didn't care, I needed a human neck in my mouth **now.** Sadly, the Cullens do roll that way, so apparently neither do I. It took a half hour to get back to the house. Reneesme greeted us with a smile and Edward and Bella soon came to greet us too. Carlisle explain his findings and the mystery surrounding it, but they were no help. Why would they be?

"I could run down to the library and do some research?" Bella suggested.

"I'll come too. I like to know stuff." I said, walking back out the door. Catalia threw a black peacoat over me.

"Right...dead of winter..."

"Also so humans don't know your impervious to cold."

"That's what I meant."

"That's not what you said."

"I meant to say that."

"You didn't"

"Cut the sexy bannter and go!" Emmett chuckled. Catalia punched him in the arm and smiled.

"Chill out, Jr. Hulk." She giggled.

"Yeah, go sit yo five dollar ass down before I make change!" I falsely threatened. He got up like he was going to rush me, and did, slamming me into the ground. He hit me repeatedly, but not hard enough to break anything, or even hurt alot. We tumbled around for a few more moments, even Rose and Cat joined for a while, before I decided to leave. The bromance was back, but something told me that what I'd find at the good ol' library would'nt satisfy me. And whenever something doesn't satisfy, I tend to go look for trouble until it does...that takes awhile by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Capter 5; Library

Bella, Edward, and I had arrived at the library. Rennesemee would've come too, but she was already falling behind on her homeschool lessons...not that she could'nt catch up by today. It was just a little under an hour before closing time, so we had to do our searches as fast as humanly possible...bo-ring.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" The pale wrinkled woman behind the counter said.

"Fiction...Mythology to be exact." Edward said. The librarian stared at him for a moment, with beady, perverted eyes. Bella scoweled and cleared her throat.

"Let me walk you over there." The librarian said, and stepped from behind her counter. Bella and I both growled, and exchanged glances. I grinned at her low comment, and laughed. Betty White after she's been in the bathtub too long is a great comparison, Bella bravo. after she escorted us to the section of books in the fiction catagory, she smiled and began to walk off.

"Excuse me-"

"Yes?" But she turned around to see it was me who had called her, and her natural old woman scowl came back. My own forced happy face quickly faded to a scowl as well.

"What is it dear?" She asked, surprisingly sweetly. I guess she processed my entire physical apperance. Or, she realised she was being rude. Either way, I tried for a smile back but it didn't work.

"Animal section please." I said. She pointed to the book shelves two rows over and I nodded.

"Animal section?"

"Please Bella. Let me do the thinking...after all, I am smarter than you or Edward." And with that, I took my pride-filled stride towards the Animal section of books. I did hear a comment from edward, and shrugged it off figuring that was his jealously, which deep down, I knew wasn't the case. I scanned through each book tittle and had to pull some out, to check the cover tittle. Nothing. But I did decide to retain some very cool info on termites...apparently they like to fart. I finally found what I was looking for. A book on Canadian Wildlife. I found the section on the Canadian Black Bear and quickly looked for how it attacked its prey. The text read that to take down it's larger prey, it stood up on it's hind legs and made a 'hugging' motion, to claw or crush its target: Just like that man back at the Canadian Boarder. I began processing the information and walked over to Bella and Edward. They were chatting about something and looked up, not too happy to see me.

"I take it your still wrapped around that comment I made towards you two." They frowned a bit more.

"Or I just reminded you," I muttered. Bella rolled her eyes.

"That kid who came over the house yesterday, Jacob, you said he was a shapeshifter."

"You think that the man back at the boarder is one too?"

"Am I wrong? He was very strong, superhuman even...but he wasnt nearly as strong as we are." I said.

" 'We?' " Bella mocked suspiciously.

"Vampires in general. Trust me I am the last person to kiss ass...period."

"That aside," Edward growled at me. I simply huffed a rough sigh at his attempt to scare me. No way would pretty boy intimidate me, I'm not human.

"The only reason he didnt crush you to pieces is because he wasn't in animal form." Edward said, resenment filling his syllables.

"Whoa, calm down Mr. Hostility...you wanna dial back on the tone?" I asked, more of a warning. He stood up, over me really since he was about 3 inches taller.

"You will learn how to speak to me and my family." He grumbled.

"Please...make me." I growled back, but soon Edward was pulled back.

"Not in public..." Bella said, as a child bystander was watching, next to a security guard, a fat one at that...looking like a tasty ass Big Mack. I backed off and began my walk out the door. I decided against checking out the book, since I speed read it and retained all the information.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Restless part 1

Like I said, I wasn't satisfied. I mean, yeah, we know what that guy could've possibly been, but it still isn't 100%...more than likely he is a shapteshifter...but they aren't that strong in human form I don't think. But still I'm bored as shit and I need action. So I decided to take a little stroll. Sadly, Alice saw it coming and she and Jasper tagged along. Ugh.

"So remind me why on earth you two decided to come along? I mean, I _**love**_your company and all but I don't want you all to get bored in my detective process...after all, I did work alongside Sherlock himself." I layed on the sarcasim thickly.

"That's why you have no friends." Alice said, rolling her golden little eyes.

"This was Carlisle's request. After Alice saw you leaving, he told us to go along with you just incase..."

"Incase?"

"You got too curious."

"...I am 127 years old and I happen to be a freggin' genius. I don't need a babysitter nor will I ever...So how about this, you run off somewhere, very far please, and lie to Carlisle and say that you tagged along. I'll back you up-"

"Uggh see, this is why I don't like you! You are always so negative and annoying and sarcastic and an overall jackass!" her shrill voice turned even shriller when she began chewing me out. So, to stop myself from punching her in the mouth, I let her voice fade away. A little trick I learned in Tibet to better concentrate. How annoying is she? Her voice was so freaking high, my eardrums practically burst. Jaspers was silent, but eyeing me with some sort of 'I'm gonna fuck you up look.' Tried to ignore that too but damn. Dude was staring daggers inside of me. It actually scared me, but in truth, I ain't no Hercules. I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Alright your right Alice...I'm sorry for being a jerk." I said, sincerely actually. But really, it was just to get her to shut up. And it did work...Jaspers gaze even softened. Score one for me. As I wandered around the overcast town of Forks, sniffing for some sort of sign Alice and Jasper were silent. Probrably communicating with feelings or some psychic shit like that. So I decided to wander off, moving faster than them. They didn't try that hard to follow me, but Alice or Jasper could if they wanted to. I caught another unfamiliar vampire scent again and my adrenaline-like curiousity began to flutter about in my head. It feels so good to get that Curious Rush again, haven't felt it in a year. I broke into a human-speed sprint and the scent grew stronger as I approached it. A nearby foggy forest was the home of the scent so if a fight should break out, I could go full strength. A loud caw sounded throughout the forest and I saw an eagle in the air.

"Oh wow...wait, that was a loud ass caw." The eagle began it's astonishingly fast descent towards me. It got bigger and bigger...way too big for an average eagle. Shit, a shapeshifter! And that vampire scent is escaping. The eagles beak was about to smash right into my chest, but I made a fast break for it. No way that thing could manuever through trees, so I began running through the thicker parts of the forest. But it just smashed through the trees with talons and beak jabs. It's caw now seemed like a higher octave roar if anything and it's wings created strong winds that shook through the trees and even knocked down some thick branches off of them. Chunks of forest were flying everywhere and, even if only fractionally, slowed me down. I threw some backwards at it, but the wind gusts blew them away before they even got close to it.

"Hey, why are you attacking me shapeshifter? I didn't eat any family of yours did I?" I yelled. The caw-roar came back again.

"I guess so? Look, what the hell do you want with me?" I asked. The eagle took into the high skies. Damn.

"Okay, hypothesis-" My cellphone rang.

"AHHH Shit! I'm thinking here!" I slowed down so I could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm being attacked so- what?" Catalia's voice chimed through the other end.

"What? Attacked are you alright? Jasper and Alice were there to help you avoid conflict!"

"Well, they are gone...and now they can't find me because of the hulking shapeshifter about to kill me right now!" I hung up before the eagle divebombed me. At the last minute, I put my arms around my chest to try and shield myself...fail... it's beak went right through my arms and even into my chest a few inches. It hurt like hell.

"Argghh...you stupid ass bird your dead!" I headbutted it right in the face and blinded it for a little bit. I tried to shake off as much pain as possible, and forced myself into Zen mode to try and focus on my enemy, ignoring the pain. I quickly ran at it and tackled it to the ground. I managed to wrap my arms a little over halfway around its body, a decent length to break its ribs anyway, and began to squeeze as tightly as I could. The bird cried out in pain, snd the shriek nearly defened me...if vampires could be defened that is. It flailed about in my arms, trying to shake me off, and it;s beak hit me a few times. Carlisle is wrong, they have to be shapeshifters. I mean, maybe he wasn't used to smelling that kind of shapeshifter. But I think that we are dealing with rabid animal people here-ow! That punk ass bird hit me again! He finally began settling down, and that made it easier to crush him. It's heart rate slowed as well as it's breathing and the sweet symphony of it's cracking bones sent pleasuring chills though me. After a loud final _snap_, the struggle had stoped and the giant eagle fell to the ground, barely breathing. It reverted to it's human form and I began checking out the sexy body on dirty, thinly snow covered ground. But, what was making the now naked woman infront of me so pissed? That Curiosity Rush came back again and I had a feeling that it would be burning for quite a while...this will be a fun little vacay after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Restless part 2

(**REVIEW PLEASE!)**

I decided to carry the naked woman through the woods, and I think this would solidify my status as a rapist, and pondered eating her. Of course she would taste horrible but I think that is the sacrifice worth making. This bitch pecked my arms off. It took me aproximately 2 hours and 14 minutes to get my arms back together. Good think our spit is like glue huh? It was already dark out, and the clouds had been replaced by a clear night sky with stars speckling the skies. I traveled alot, and between my life as an archaeologist, scholar, photographer, and overall adventurer, it was actually a disgrace that I never even seen the sky this beautiful...then again, there isn't too much to discover about the sky anyhow. Just a dying ozone layer (yes I believe in Global Warming) and a bunch of floating lightballs...aw shit, I never found out what a star was? all the stuff I know and yet I can't prperly identify what a star really is...note to self: NEVER talk to an astronomer...or Star Trek nerds... Ugghh...I am so googling this. In the midst of my rant about how stupid it was not to know about one of the dumbest things nature has to offer, the olive toned nude woman in my arms began to budge.

"Eat that bitch now, Avery, and spare yourself the trouble." My bad Jimminy Cricket said (Jimminy would be my conciousness). And then my better half decided to open it's big mouth.

"And dissapoint those whom you stay with, not to mention, it will turn Catalia off...do you really want to ruin the possibility of sex with the girl that puts Victoria Secret models to shame?"

Her body isn't that stunning...but...shit, your right Good Jimminy, I won't eat this one...I guess... In between my strange mental arguement, the woman looked at me, terror filling her eyes. She cried out in pain and I quickly shut her mouth with my hand.

"Do you want to get me arrested?" That is, if they could catch or contain or outsmart me...and them killing me, ha! My narcicistic thoughts aside, I quickly ran deeper in the woods, away from all possible human life, and unclasped her mouth.

"Who are you? Why am I naked and why the FUCK are my ribs hurting this bad?" She asked a few more, but I decided to answer the first three since those were the most important.

"My name is...Rick. And your naked because you shapeshifted into a big ass eagle and attacked me. Then I broke your ribs..." I said. She kicked my knee, but it didnt hurt. It didnt seem to hurt her either.

"You rapist, this is rape. RAPE!" I quickly chopped her throat to make her shut up. As she was choking, trying to breathe I bent down and tried to talk to her.

"Listen...I did not rape you. I was trying to drop you off somewhere safe so that I could have some people come get you."

"Ummm, why didn't you take me to a hospital you fucking weirdo?"

"...Because you don't have clothes, sweetheart. And then people whould wonder why I'm carrying around a nude woman." I said, lightly tapping her breast. She smacked my hand away and got up, in all her nude glory.

"Damn girl." I whispered.

"What?" She said, now covering her breast and genitals.

"Nothing...I would've gotten some clothes for you, but you would've ran off with incorrectly healed wounds. You shapeshifters do heal real fast right?" She was amazed by my knowledge. I had a quick rap session with Carlisle about shapeshifters, and even made up a few theories of my own. Maybe I could teach her something...

"Why do you care...vampire." She said, just know discovering my true nature.

"You just now figuring I'm a vampire?"

"I guess so...I mean, I knew you were different, you smell kinda funny. But I can see moonlight refracting off your skin...your sparkling faintly..." She said, still staring at me. I looked downwards, only to see an extremely soft glow. Almost unoticable, but how can she see something us vampires can't? My I.Q. kicked in and chalked it up to her eagle abilities to be able to see incredibly well. She realized again she was naked and tried to run off, but her broken ribs stoped her.

"I said I can get you some clothes." I stated. She looked over at me and smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Yep...as soon as you tell me where you dropped your wallet."

"What?"

"Well yeah. I won't buy your clothes, I don't know you like that. Were not here yet." I said, moving two fingers back and forth between my eyes and her's in an 'I got my eye on you' sort of fashion. She rolled her eyes and stood behind a tree.

"Can I at least wear your jacket, please?" She said. It was in tatters, as was my shirt, so I decided to give it to her, I hopes that the holes were in the right places so I could see her breast. I threw it towards the tree and listened to her complain about the holes while putting it on.

"You could give it back." I said. Her complaints stopped for a moment, she held out her arm, with the middle finger poking out.

"It's my jacket, you can't deny me-" She stepped from behind the tree. My jacket was big for her, and it hung about 3 inches below her waist: passable for a skirt. And what's worse, she had holes everywhere but her crotch and her breast. She was taking her blonde hair out of the jacket and put it in a neck length ponytail.

"Awww..." I said endearingly.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your ponytail is so small." I said. She gave a mock smile.

"Just like your penis..."

"Hey, I'm a grower not a shower." I laughed. She laughed too and rolled her eyes. This girl was pretty cool...

"Alright enough, pamper dick, we gotta go find my wallet." I chuckled and began following her to look for her wallet. I didn't help that she forgot where she dropped it after she shreaded her clothes from transforming. To break the monotomy, she began telling me about why she attacked me.

"I thought you were someone else."

"Who, Denzel Washington?"

"Yes! Boy, yes. You look just like Denzel." she said, in a stereotyped black girl voice.

"Careful. We cool and all but it's too soon for racial stereotype jokes." She laughed and went about her story.

"No but seriously. You look drastically different than from who I was looking for."

"And who would that be?"

"...Someone. Look let's just look for this wallet, then I can send you off to the mall and get me some clothes and we can part ways okay?"

"Alright. It wasn't my bussiness anyway." It took another 15 minutes of silence before we found her wallet.

"There it is." She whispered happily. It was laying in a pile of tattered clothes.

"Go to the nearest store please. Get anything, literally and come back immediately." She said shaking her leg.

"Alright then...mind if I keep a tip-"

"No, infact, don't spend anything over 50$...And don't take any tips either..."

"...Cheap aren't we?"

"Please just go get some clothes, please!" she said. So I ran off to go to an Old Navy nearby. I bought an outfit that suits her and quickly sprinted back to her. The entire trip took about 45 minutes, due to the fact that I had to disguise my speed while in public and reduce it to human standards. Slow ass humans. I finally came across an impatient looking-wait what is her name?

"What did you say your name was-"

"Ingrid." Ingrid huh? This outfit is perfect. I handed her the bag to her and she snatched the clothes out of the bag and furiously rolled her eyes. She put on a awful green and blue turtleneck sweater, two sizes too large for her size 4 frame with Corduroy pants that were above the ankle area making her the least sexiest dressed person I've seen all week.

"Omigosh...I've gotta tweet this!"

"No you won't!" She screamed as my phone's camera flashed and then tackled me to the ground trying to wrestle to delete the picture. As funny as this was, I still couldn't help but notice; Why on Earth did I get attacked by 2 shapeshifters? And, more importantly, are there stronger ones, more so than my new pal Ingrid? If they are based off the animal kingdom, this will be a long trip in Forks...but an exciting one none the less.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; Breaking

**(For the grammar snobs out there or those who are just curious; Avery's dialect is sort of modern day hipster speak, so if something he says is a little...off sounding, it's just the swagg and the slang he uses in his voice. All the seemingly mispelled words are on purpose when he talks. Enjoy, and REVIEW!)**

I got to the Cullens later on that evening after a dinner of a drunk hobo and a stray cat...yummy right? Thank God vampires don't get sick. Rosalie was the first to greet me. I've dissapointed you Good Jimminy, now Catalia will never sleep with me...

"Hey Rosalie."

"Hi..."She caught a human sent on me and looked dissapointed.

"What?"

"You tried to cover up the human blood scent with a cat's?"

"What?" I chuckled nervously. She gave me a bland stare and I layed on another lie.

"Well, you see...I was trying to suck the poison out of his wrist, because he had a snake bite...and well...it didn't work out too well." She aplauded flatly and rolled her eyes.

"An the oscar go's to-not you."

"Ohh, very original." I said. Rosalie's voice now shrunk to a whisper only I can hear.

"Why do you insist on directly disrespecting Carlisle's wishes?"

"I am not...you can't just expect me to quit cold turkey...I've tasted _singer_ blood before and that shit is the bomb! No way I'm giving up human blood."

"Not even for Catalia?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid you like her."

"Not that way, no." Then my voice shrunk to a lower whispers than Rose's.

"I'd like to have sex with her...maybe take her to a Lakers vs. Heats game just to watch her squirm as the Lakers dominate those bastard Heats...but no. No soulmate for me, not yet. Besides, even you said that the one thing that is stronger than love...is bloodlust."

"...Yeah..." She said looking behind her. Emmett was walking downstairs and smiled instantly as he saw her.

"But I ended up proving myself wrong." She said, leaning into Emmetts passionate embrace.

"Oh Rose, stop it. When have you ever had to chose Emmett over the tastiest blood you've ever smelled?"

"Never."

"So you have no room to talk..." I said and walked off. Why is everyone in this house throwing their love in my face? Have they no shame? Catalia was standing on the balcony on the oppisite side of the house: I could hear her siren-like hum from there. I decided to wander on over there, when I heard another laugh: a guy's voice. My pace instantly sped up and I burst through the door. A tall, russett-skined guy with no shirt on was standing next to her. He was lanky, but toned, and had a boyish face. Catalia began laughing too and turned to face me.

"Oh! Omigosh, Avery, your alright!" She ran over to hug me and the guy looked a little akward.

"Yeah- hey who's this?" I said, almost ignoring her.

"That, is the next American Ninja Dude."

"Ninja Warrior, Lily. That's the name of the show." He said, giggiling at her naivety. Kudos to that show by the way, but Lily Is that his nickname for her, and when did they get to that level of 'friendship'? Why wasn't I notified? Wait, calm down jealousy...

"I'm sorry, her name is Catalia, not Lily." My jealousy said...not that I tried to stop it.

"Ummm, whoa dude...is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then what the-"

"Hold up Seth, I got this." She said, holding her hand up at him. So Seth was this things name? He smells bad.

"Umm...what was that?" She asked.

"Me asking questions. Hey by the way, he smells bad."

"More like jealousy..." Seth mumbled. But I have super-hearing so it sounded loud and clear.

"Didn't she say she had this handled?" I asked.

"Didn't you say we aren't dating? So stop acting like this!" She whispered sharply.

"It's not a dating thing, it's a family thing Cat. I-"

"It's Catalia right now to you Avery." she said, rolling her neck.

"Ugh, don't be like that."

"Don't act like an over protective nazi then. I can take care of myself thanks." She snaped. Cliche' number 1:

"Anyway Seth, we can continue this conversation elsewhere. Unless I have a curfew." Cliche' 2, but with a small twist.

"Not today, munchkin." I said, ruffling her hair sarcastically. She slapped my hand away and blew a rasberry at me. And a smaller cliche' with a larger twist. That makes three cliche's.

"Yeah, real mature. If you were 7!" C'mon Avery, you can have a better line than that. A horrible cliche...that would be the fourth one this conversation.

"Stop trying to bust balls you jerk!" She screamed. Point, Catalia. But I'll admit, it wasn't too much of a contest. But that, ladies and gentlemen, would end the cliche' marathon to the typical jealously fueled conversation. Rose and Emmett were standing behind me, all hugged up. Or not, another last minute cliche' which makes 5...I hope we're done for the day.

"Ahh, young love..."

"I'm older than both of you."

"And yet still so naive."

"Shut up."

"I remember when it was that hard for me to get into your good graces babe." Emmett said, craning his neck to kiss the top of Rosalie's head.

"Yeah...but you had better luck than he did."

"I'm sick of all the dissing from the Cullen clan."

"Awwww, poor baby." Rosalie said, cooing at me.

"Quit it! Anyway, I wanna kill something."

"Only animals...I smell the human on your breath. But don't worry...I won't tell if you won't." Emmett said. He chuckled like a man would if he had a superiority complex.

"So you think that because you have better self control than me when it comes to _instinct_...that your better than me."

"Yes."

"...Fuck you, Vin Diesel." The happy couple laughed and agreed to go hunting with me. At that time, me killing anything with a heartbeat would do me some good. So, we went deep into the woods, just a mile off the Quileute reserve.

"What is that place called again?"

"La Push." Rosalie said, a little flatly.

"La Push...mysterious...almost sexy."

"A lot of big, hulking, shirtless wolf men live over there." Rosalie added, holding back a giggle. Emmett quickly bounced back with a rather clever reply.

"Hey Avery, wanna know how I know your gay?" Well, clever by Emmett's standards.

"Emmett, would **you **like to know how **your **gay?" I snapped. He waited, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Because you always wear those tight ass t-shirts and jackets! It looks like you constantly wearing thongs for shirts!" I shouted. He began howling with laughter and so did Rosalie. She eventually calmed him down and said something very dirty in his ear. He gave a devious smile and pulled her infront of him for a kiss.

"Ugghhh, cut that shit out!" I growled. Rosalie and Emmett briefly stopped kissing and looked over at the generally disturbed vampire that had just shouted at them a frew moments ago.

"What's your deal Avery?"

"I forgot. Since his little girlfriend left him, he is very much anti-relationship." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"I've never been a fan of the Romeo & Juliet scene so..."

"Whatever...hey, I smell bear..."Emmett said. He gave Rosalie a peck on the cheek and dashed off to go kill the poor thing. Rosalie slowed down to a stop and put her hands on her hips offensivley.

"Really?" She whispered sharply.

"What?" I said, stoping about 50 feet away from her. I ran about a few feet infront of her so that I could have decent eye contact.

"Don't you tell me you still have feelings for that girl? I thought you would've learned from the last time..."

"No Rosalie, I haven't forgotten, thanks for reminding me." I said, grimacing at the memory.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like your still hurting. She obviously wasn't your soulmate so why keep thinking about her?" Oh my goodness. Was she seriously confronting me about this? She has absolutely no idea what I am going through right now! and to throw it in my face? It's ridiculous

"You don't get it Rosalie! You don't know how it feels to have your heart torn out!"

"I don't? Avery, I was raped, GANG raped and left beatten in the street on the brink of death like some filthy raccoon or a foul animal by the man who I was married to." her voice began breaking and she was sobbing. Emmett the Giant would eventually come bounding in at any moment.

"You weren't in love with him, Rose. You were in love with the idea of love, but I wasn't! I was never looking for love, but I was fortunate enough to find the most amazing girl on the planet, the girl that made all my other problems feel like nothing! Everytime I had a problem come at me, whether it was the Volturi, the murder of my family, YOU all, she said "fuck them, let's run away." and we did. In perfect happiness. I didn't have to be raped in order to feel just as useless and as unattractive as a rape victim. If you ask me, I am a victim of a much more heinous crime: absolute betrayal!"

"Then obviously you weren't in love Avery! And how on earth did my family cause you any troubles? You made us worry about you day and night, the days, weeks you would never come home. It was nerve wrecking! Not to mention we protected you from the Volturi. We gave you a second chance,"

"And it's that same pretentious feeling you all have over me that makes me sick to my stomach! You all think that your superior to me in one way or another, but your not! Just because your all good looking-"

"Since when was this about looks?"

"Since always! I never fit in with you all **never.**"

"So this is about some highschool bullshit fantasy about "fitting in?"

"It isn't bullshit, everyone wants to belong to something, somewhere."

"No it is! That's what you or your piece of shit girlfriend-"

"Rosalie, watch your mouth about her."

"Did she watch her mouth when she called you a "pathetic loser?" Or when she called you a 'waste of space and energy, who will never amount to anything?' No, she didn't. That tore me up, Avery, I love you. You are my brother, and to hear her say those things about you made me so mad! And the fact that you are defending her-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore-"

"NO we will talk about this...but later...infront of everyone we love and care about."

"I don't love those people Rose, I don't love you, I love my ex-girlfriend! I loved her more than anything in this world, and will do anything to get her back! But everything that you, and Emmett, and Alice, and everyone else in that fucked up 'adopt a kid' family you have will never reunite us, **ever**!"

"Well then get out Avery...get out of our fucked up, 'adopt a child' house. Give us back our fucked up keys, and our fucked up car, and our fucked up clothes, and get the hell out of my house! I don't want you to be anywhere your not wanted Avery, so go, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, sobbing up a storm. If she could cry, her eyes would be a mighty waterfall.

"But let me give you a piece of advice before you leave, without saying goodbye to anyone..." That was a hint she didn't want me to even go back to the house.

"Real love...a real lover would never tell you to run away from your problems...they are your rock. They stand beside you and weather the storm, however big or long, they are there! They can never break unless you lose faith and love and make them break. They make you stronger, and you make them stronger...they never take, they give with all the love in their heart. Family, friends, wife or husband...they will lovr you immensely and unconditionally...no matter what...that witch was nothing like that...but us? The "fucked up" Cullens? We were your rock...and you, Avery...let us break." Her sorrow was now pitty and dissapointment.

"If you all loved me...then you would come with me, to find her and to apologize."

"And if you loved us, you would trust our damn good judgement and listen to someone other than yourself for once in your selfish ass life." She spat.

"Fine..."sis" I guess this is goodbye. Have a nice eternity." I said coldly and stormed off. I had to get away from that memory, I had to get away from those emotions! "Love?" "Support?" Hoe dare she...she had...ughhh. I need to get out of this place, this city, this state, this country! And get to the only place I am welcome, the one place I can be in beautiful solitude...looks like I'm going to Antartica...if it didn't melt away first. Yes, that was another jab at Global Warming.

**(A very immense and emotional chapter, yes, but it is Twilight: Angst and sorrow is a must here. So lemme know how good I did folks, REVIEW! See ya.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Shock

I've been driving around in a stolen mini-van for the past 7 days. Since that fight with Rosalie, I've decided to just think away my problems, like usual. I began going over all the information in my mind, which was alot, just so I could eventually forget about that argument...but it would never happen. But she had no right to go bringing up all that old stuff man, it's just not right. So, I end up in good ol' California. Not the smartest choice of setting, seeing as how clouds **never** seem to fuck with this place, and then all the constant sun means hardily any time to go out and do stuff.

"This is some bull-shit! I can't believe...man, I fucking hate this place man, is there no type of overcast areas, at all!" I protested out loud.

"It was your decision bro, not mine-"

"Shut up Ingrid." I snapped. Oh yeah, she hitched a ride too. I figure I need her loud mouth to try and filter out those unneccessary memories.

"I'm just saying dude, we don't really need to be here. How about Alaska?"

"That's just as bad as Forks."

"Really? Cullens post up there too?"

"Damn straight."

"Wow. Where aren't they?"

"...Saturn...Ever since the war with the Volturi, they have connections pretty much everywhere."

"Yeah...I've been told."

"By who?"

"You...like a thousand times."

"Not a thousand..."

"O.K. 19... still though, for a guy with photographic memory you repeat yourself alot..."

"Sorry."

"Awww," she cooed.

"Don't be a total bitch all your life man, lighten up."she said, punching me lightly.

"...Why are you so damn tough?"

"Excuse me?" She giggled.

"Like, your a guy in a girls body, type of tough."

"It's called 'tomboy'. I'm just not into that girly shit. Besides, there are straight girls I know more masculine than me."

"Where are you from?"

"...here."

"...Really? Your surprisingly un-tanned."

"Kristen Stewart lives here."

"...Right."

"Yeah...and your surprisingly smart for a black guy."

"Fuck you man, I said chill out on the racial jokes didn't I?"

"Would you grow a sense of humor? And a pair of balls while your at it, there is no need to be so sensitive."

"What if I kept making white jokes all day huh? Can you dance? Do you like cheese?" Then my voice shrank to a whisper.

"Is your penis little?" She began laughing but then her smile was replaced with an angry frown. I had yet to notice, we were caught in a traffic jam for the past half hour. I should have, all those horn beeps were having a shouting match.

"Shit I hate L.A. traffic. But as for your comments, I don't mind the white jokes really. I have thick skin..." then her voice shrank to a whisper.

"And a big dick." I couldn't help but laugh, this girl was hilarious. Was she better than Cat...naw, not really. She isn't as cute as she is, but she does have a better body. Damn it Avery, you were supposed to drop Catalia out of your head! It's not like she's going to talk to you, after all, you dissed her entire family. I bet the Cullens are headed here right now.

"I bet the Cullens are on their way right now..."

"And if so? I think we can take em."

"Hahaha. Cute. Your optimism is real cute."

"Whatever." She said, and she sounded like she was a little offended too.

"...But yeah...I think we could take 'em." I told her. She smiled and then inhailed sharply, like a gasp.

"Omigosh, omigosh." She said, sorta out of character.

"What the heck was that? Is that the Beverly Hills coming out of you?"

"It's Channing Tatum! In disguise look!" She pointed to some random location and I began to focus my eyes. I saw a tall, built white guy, but that could be anyone really. He was standing near a car wreck, looking rather impatient, at least, I assumed. I couldn't really see past his sunglasses and hoody, from this distance anyway.

"Remember, your eyesight is better than mine-"

"Why the fuck isn't this jam moving?" she screeched. She peered ahead and began to complain about the accident up ahead.

"Wait...I think Channing is the victim...or the one who hit the guy up there-"

"We gotta help him!" She said, sliding open the van doors and hopping out the car. Dang I hate vans...that stupid sliding door thing.

"Wait, where are you going!" I yelled out of my window. But all I saw was the blonde hair in her ponytail bouncing around: as much as a neck-length ponytail could anyway.

"Ugghh...are you going to really make me jump out this rape-mobile?" I questioned myself aloudly. The car infront of me moved a little bit, and the flurry of horn beaps continued.

"Well, I can't take this crap anymore so..." I put on my black American Eagle hoody and a pair of shades and re-laced my black Vans. With a deep sigh, I hoped out the child-killer I call a ride and began to run after my so-called 'friend'; on the sidewalk of course. I finally caught up with her and she was wearing an All-States work uniform as a top: She didn't have that at first.

"So, if I could get your phone number here, and printed name here." She said, talking to "Channing" with a clipboard in her arms. He was totally buying her all-state act. Man, he must be a regular citizen.

"So, no harm done?"

"I told you, you didn't have to pay Mr. Tatum." A blushed-up soccer mom said. She had a mini-van too! We're car twins! Note to self: Never be proud of being car twins with a soccer mom.

"It's fine...besides, you need a tune-up it looks like." He said. Wait, it was Channing Tatum? Only 2 hours in L.A. and yet we already met a celebrity? But surprisingly, Ingrid was still under control.

"So, you don't want any money to fix your...vehicle?" She asked, mockingly almost. Channing bit his bottom lip as to hold back a laugh, as did I.

"No ma'am. I was on the phone, and I the light was green..."

"...Ma'am the back of your car is tottaled."

"Yeah, my gas-pedal went all crazy and stuff... I tried to hit the breaks but that didn't work...obviously. Anyway, I'm sorry. This piece of shit was on the way to the chop-shop anyhow." Tatum said noblely.

"It is fine sir...I just want to thank you for your many great movies...and...orgasims." She said, and hoped back in her car and sped off. Hell naw, did she just say that for real? Channing burst out in laughter as soon as she took off, and Ingrid and I soon joined him.

"What the fuck?"

"Do you get that all the time?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah...sometimes."

"Obviously that does'nt mean all the time then big fella." I muttered, so that no human, or Ingrid, could hear. That was a fail, because Ingrid whipped her head back and glared at me with her piercing blue eyes. She still has good hearing, even as an eagle-shapeshifter?

"Can I help you sir?" She asked rather frustrated.

"Aww, c'mon man, I can't talk to my best friend?" I said. She turned around and stamped her foot on the ground. It revealed her name tag: Katie. Ahh, so that's why she did all that.

"Katie, chill out."

"You told me your name was Ingrid." Channing questioned.

"...You told him your real name?"

"Yeah...but he said it was cute."

"It is."

"For old people."

"Tee-hee-hee." Channing giggled. Like literally, that was his laugh. Like an adolescent teenage boy 'tee-hee-hee'.

"Anyway, my social name is Katie." She said, laying on a secret meaning.

"Right. Well, it was nice to meet you Channing, but we gotta go." I said, and grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, wait, we could give you a lift to a restaraunt or something."

"Actually, that is where I was going, thanks. But I should try and move this first." he said.

"And get in another accident? Just let the tow company come and get it."

"Right. We should call-"

"Somebody else will." Ingrid said, and tugged at his arm, leading him towards the van. The sun was setting and painted the sky a brilliant vermillion color, with a little bit of violet thrown in.

"Wow, don't you just love sunsets?" Ingrid said.

"Yeah man. it's why I get away from Hollywood. To see the worlds beauty and all."

"..."

"That's really down-to-earth of you ."

"Alright you don't have to call me that. Chan is just fine, it's the version of me I prefer for people to know anyway." We arrived at my stolen mini-van's original location...and looks like someone stole my stolen vehicle.

"You've gotta be kidding me dude?"

"Dude really?"

"What, somebody stole your car?"

"I wouldn't call it that." I muttered. Ingrid was yelling over me anyway, so I doubt Channing could hear me.

"This is BULLSHIT! My freaking Porsche is gone!" She screamed. A Porsche? On your 'salary' that is just bullshit, Ingrid. Maybe you should have said something more realistic...like a mini-van...

"You have a Porsche? With your job?" Channing asked.

"I work two jobs."

"...What other job?"

"Bartender." She said, still fuming over her missing car.

"Umm, we split the carnote...we live together."

"Oh. Well, shit that sucks dude. I think I can call one of my buddies up here to come and get us." He said, and reached in his pocket.

"Aww shit, not again."

"You lost your phone?" I questioned.

"It can happen to the best of us. You guy's got some friends to call?"

"Yeah, back in Colorado." I said.

"...I thought that you lived here?" Channing asked Ingrid.

"Yeah, we're moving here...all our friends are back in boring old...Wettersburgh." She said.

"Who now?"

"A small town in Colorado." I said.

"Alright then...well, we gotta walk. It builds up an appatite anyway."

"Yeah, guess so." Ingrid said. Her phone beeped and she answered it. But, I caught a very quick glimpse of it and it was her alarm.

"Hello?" She asked. C'mon Ingrid, make this a short fake conversation man, we don't need that thing to ring.

"Really? What? No, no, no, no I was on my way I-...please, I need this job..." she began speed walking ahead of us.

"Awww shit, Ingrid." I whispered.

"Don't tell me they're gonna fire her? She seemed so professional too..." Channing muttered.

"I hear the car insurance bussiness is a tough gig."

"I bet." He said, and we continued walking. She moped back towards us, fake tears building up in her eyes. She was a true-blue actress.

"We needed this job to pay the movers...and the rent...the car note and not to mention my student loans..."She said, rubbing her eyes. Channing looked on at her, sympathy filling him.

"You guys...can uhh. Stay with me for a bit."

"Omigosh what! Are you sure!" She squeeled. Alright, so her actress phase quickly ended...so what? She held out real good, and got us a place to stay...I'll have to formulate a way for me to stay in doors these next few days...he looks outdoorsy.

"Really? Dude, you don't have to-"

"Man, it's alright...well, actually, I'm going to be staying in a hotel for a while. So you can come crash with me there. Worst case scenario, if your crazy, then that just means I gotta kick you out." He grinned.

"Alright man, thank-" Ingrid slammed into him for a hug, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly. Her eyes widened all of a sudden and she quickly hopped off of him.

"Sorry, invasive much right?" She said.

"Naw, your good. I get that all the time." He said and smiled. He began walking ahead of us, and as I was about to follow him, Ingrid pulled my arm back, whispering to me to slow down.

"What? why, he will think it's weird."

"...Avery...Channing Tatum winced and groaned ouch when I hugged him.

"Well, you are stronger than he is."

"...Avery, I hardily began hugging him before he got seriously uncomfortable."

"Maybe he doesn't like girls hugging him like that?"

"Liar. Look at me, I'm cute."

"And he's married."

"And separated."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But all that aside...it felt like I was hugging an ice-cube wrapped in a jacket." she told me. Oh shit, Channing Tatum could be a vampire?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; Awe

**(Yes, Chapter 10 Baby! thanks for sticking with me you guys! But that doesn't mean you have no purpose now: REVIEW!)**

Wait, that didn't sound right at all. Or really smart for that matter. No way a celebrity is a vampire, he has to be out in the sunlight all the time in films or interviews and stuff. But there is definately something strange going on about our special celebrity guest.

"Well, I doubt he is a vampire-"

"He smells like one." Well then, point Ingrid I see. I've been really low on the score grid lately...

"Alright...but maybe he is some shapeshifter like you...but only some odd winter animal...like a penguin or something." I teased. Channing was looking back at our rude asses and stood there. I quickly pulled her in for a hug, and rubbed her head softly.

"Guys, what's up?" He called back, slowly walking towards us. I made a 'sobbing' gesture with my hands and he quickly understood. Ingrid was already preparing to cry. Wow, we played this lying game so well together.

"Just get your eyes damp and stuff, no need to cry." I whispered really low so not even a vampire could hear from that distance.

"Alright." She said. She blew her nose in my jacket, much to my obvious chargrin, and walked off. It was only a little snot, true, but it still was very high on the gross-out factor scale. We caught up tp Chan, and I was breifly teased by my snotty ass shoulder. We quickly found a hotel, a, Embasy Suites, and got a real, low key suite at the top floor.

"Really Chan, thanks. I seriously appreciate this." Ingrid said.

"No problem." He smiled back. She giggled and went to the bathroom. He sat down on the tan couch and I sat opposite of him inside a chair.

"So tell me Chan, how badly does it suck, being an actor?"

"It doesn't at all really...I love it." He said.

"Really? TMZ, all the papparazzi, crazy fans...that doesn't make you wanna sink your teeth into anyone?" I asked. Subtly, of course.

"Really? Umm, well...yeah, there's that. But I really think it's all worth it. Everyone needs a job, and sometimes that involves being scum. And the fans...they do their thing out of love."

"...Really? Look dude, I'm not Perez Hilton or any of those guys. You can be straight up with me."

"I'm as real with you are as I am with them."

"Which is why I'm telling you to relax and tell the truth."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Don't all actors lie? After all, that's what you do for a living."

"You strike me as the cynical type Avery."

"So I've been told. But anyway-"

"On to the rest of the interview." He muttered.

"Not hardily."

"I beg to differ."

"No need to beg, Chan, just differ."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Very serious...especially when it comes to my own personal safety."

"Really? You think I'm intimidating-"

"I think your a reckless idiot who wants nothing more than to endanger my species..."

"What the hell are you talking about dude?" My new celebrity friend was getting highly upset. Good, now let's see that superhuman trait of yours, whatever it may be. On cue, Ingrid came from around the corner, with a can of air freshener and a lighter. She flicked a small flame out of the lighter and pressed on the nozzle of the air freshener, and the fire ignited the stream of gas to make a stream of fire headed right toward Channing. He jumped back and hissed loudly.

"Holy cow, you are a vampire!" Ingrid screamed. He sneered at us and crouched low, prepared to strike.

"Calm down Channing...we just needed to know-" He lashed out at me, tackling me to the ground.

"Crap!" Ingrid ran into him, but it was like running into a brick wall for her. She fell to the ground, unhurt though, and therofore hopped back up and tried to pull him off of me. He punched me in the face, pretty hard I might add, and tried to tear at my throat with his teeth. But that was not going to happen, I hit him with a headbutt right to the nose and sent him wreeling backwards, crashing into a lamp and breaking it. The sparks from the shatter set the curtain on fire, typical Hollywood bullshit, and the entire window area quickly caught fire. I felt the most uncorfortable sensation I have felt in a long time since going to that Ozzy Ozborn concert in Texas, I had to bail. I quickly ran out of the room, trying to escape all that heat, Ingrid and Channing soon following. I turned around to go back for my wallet and cellphone, but Channing kicked me right off the edge of the balcony. I fell an entire 5 floors onto the ground below, hearing a roar of gasps and screams on my way down. I crashed, maybe 4 or 5 inches into the tiled floors of the hotel lobby lunch area, people scattering around, moving their children away from me.

"Oh my God!" I heard Ingrid scream from the top floor. She should be down here trying to evacuate this area, so people don't notice that I'm not bleeding...or that I'm breathing just fine period. Well isn't this just a dandy little situation that I've gotten myself into. Point Channing, minus two points for me. People began to crowd around me slowly, and I figured I had no other choice: I was gonna start killing them. But before I moved again, I had another idea: play dead...or rather, play doll in this case. I let myself go rigid and stiff, lifeless even. I totally blanked out, assuming that my eyes had glazed over to look like a dummies. Soon the chatter began to change.

"Oh my, it's a life sized doll."

"A sex doll!"

"Nice one dude." A teen said, and high fived another kid. Teenagers...but it makes me wonder: would I make a good sex doll? Anyway, the crowd soon began to thin out, till only about a few photographers stayed around, flashing their cameras at me. Now I know how celebrities feel, it sucks! One smart photographer pondered why I didnt break and began kicking me. He pulled out a tape recorder and began talking to it.

"Tuesday, 8:15 at night. A falling human-sized doll fell from the top floor of the Embassy Suites hotel out of nowhere. It looks very real, artistic even, but this is not the work of an artist. Look further into it." He said. Shit, why can't you be like the others and go Facebook about it and leave it be? Why look into it, leave me alone you dumb crackhead...

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Ingrid said, running next to the photographer. He nodded at her, and speed walked away.

"Rude?" She questioned, before glancing around the room for witnesses.

"Now how on Earth will we get you out of here?" She questioned.

"...Ask Channing..."I told her.

"What why?"

"I've been thinking on how no one else knows he is a vampire, despite his media status. Maybe he has a mental power, something like hypnosis or something. He could hypnotize the approaching hotel manager, hint-hint, and force him to give us a way out of here." I told her. She ran off, and hid under the table, and drapped it's covering over her. I could barely see her, so she was good. But, I was in a crater so...

"Oh my gosh. What the fuck-NANCY! WHERE THE HELL DD THIS THING COME FROM!" he yelled across the room.

"Problem is," Ingrid whispered, so that only I could hear her.

"Channing bailed after you fell, I tried to chase after him, but I figured it'd be better to cover for you..."

"Right. So we just gotta find a clever way outta this." I called back. She looked at me confused, and I had forgot, her hearing isn't as good as mine. It was simple; some staff would pick me up and throw me to the garbage. Now, it will leave some people curious, but it was a risk I had no choice to take. But what excactly was Channing's power? Was it illusions? No, because I'm sure alot of women touch on him, and they have to feel his cold skin. Maybe he does hypnotize people...but what if he doesn't notice someone touching him, or doesnt make eye-contact? Ugggh, point Channing, again. The staff finally came around and lifted me up. They carried me out towards the dump, dropping me a few times, because of how cold I was. They tossed me in the garbage and slammed the lid, and I could still hear them complaining about their lives. As soon as the door slammed, I burst out of the lid, officially grossed out by all the rotten stuff around me, but immediately froze. As the trash lid smashed into the back of the dumpster, my brain began racing to figure out a way to get out of this one. There, on the side of the building, peeing...was one of the staff members who carried me out. He looked at me in shock and began freaking out, and hastily zipped himself up. Oh wait...I'm a vampire and he's human...duh. I leaped out the trash and pounced on him before he could open the door, first ripping at his neck so he couldn't scream. As I sat there, eatting a mediocre dinner, he had been drinking today, I caught Channing's scent. The blood probrably drew him in. Perfect, he acts just like a newborn...oh shit, that was it! He somehow has a freaky amount of self control, but he had to have just gotten turned into a vampire, very recently, before or after any type of interaction with any human! Note to self: grill him about how he has such self control.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; Alakadabra

Ok, so a lot has happened since I've first seen Emmett again, I've tried animal blood (aint working out for me,) I've met one of the most beautiful girls in the world and yet never actually made a move, I've been attacked by two different shapeshifters (one of which is traveling with me now) and I've been kicked out the Cullen household yet again. But wait there is more, I've went on some odd soul searching journey (with that shapeshifter I was telling you about) and I've met a celebrity: Channing Tatum to be exact. But, sadly, he is a temperamental type, and has lashed out at me and come to find out, he is a newborn vampire. A violent newborn on the streets is not good.

"...Oh crap, I can't believe that Channing is a newborn. It's crazy." I smelled Channing approaching closer and closer. It was just a matter of time now. I sat there, waiting for him to come around the corner, attracted by the scent of the bloody corpse. Sure enough, there he was, growling and slightly drooling venom from his mouth.

"Ahhh, yes. Channing, you smelled this right?" I said, lifting up the dead man.

"Why am I like this, what am I?"

"I'll take you out to a nice, bloody dinner if you just agree to play nice." He leaped towards me, just as I had finished my sentence. I threw the bloody body at him, and he snatched it away, feeding on the half ounce of blood I left. I quickly rushed him, pinning him to the ground.

"I'd appreciate if you stopped doing all these things Mr. Tatum and listen!" I growled.

"Let go!" He said, tossing me into the trash can. He stood, not satisfied with the blood he had consumed and looked at me curiously.

"I wonder if you bleed..." He asked, licking the rest of the blood from his lips.

"Yeah, you try that." He rushed at me, and I hit a spin move on him, letting him charge deep into the trash ben. Amongst the metallic banging and crushing, I could hear a savage growl tear out from his throat.

"You can't outhink me buddy. It's just not happening." He yanked his head out of the hole he had caused and began another feral charge. I sidestepped again, but turned around to try and punch him. He bounced his foot of the wall of the building and laid his elbow into me, hard. I smashed through the already battered trashcan and he pulled me back out, slamming me a few inches into the concrete. I could feel my body beginning to break, and my neck was the worst of them all. His hands were like vice-grips around my throat.

"Aggghh, your good man."

"It sucks you don't bleed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would've just ate you to save myself from killing innocent people."

"How do you know I'm not innocent?"

"Because, you just killed that man over there."

"Yes, and you finished my killing quite nicely didn't you?" I felt his grip around my neck soften a bit.

"You see, that's the problem you newbies have: lack of general knowledge. You think I'm a murderer." Which I am, quite cold-blooded too. But I couldn't let him know that, otherwise, he'll break me in half.

"I kill only for substance. If you let me go and allow me to teach you how to survive and thrive as one of me."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Because as of now, you are invincible. I can't harm you, I'm not physically strong enough. If I did try something, you could just bounce back and kill me like that."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"...or you could be lying-"

"He's not." Ingrid said, coming out of the door.

"Please, let him go he can help you." Ingrid said, reassuringly. Right on time baby. Point, Me and Ingrid. He hesitated, but let me go. My body began rapidly healing itself and he looked at me with amazement.

"You can do this too. Only if you know how to activate it though...which you don't." I told him. Obviously I was lying, our accelerated healing happens naturally and subconsciously. But the more lies I could use to control him the better.

"For some reason...at night, I can't control myself." He told me. What? Day or night, it makes no difference in our self-control. What on earth is his deal? I hope this isn't his gift...it'd be a pretty stupid one.

"Look just come along and let's get you cleaned up. But at another hotel...this place is too hot for us right now." I said. Channing gave me another hesitant nod, but followed us out of the ally.

"We can make our way to the roof. They I can fly you guys out of here." Ingrid said, climbing a ladder on the back of the building. We followed her to the top of the hotel and she morphed into a large eagle. Channing gasped and stepped back a few feet, peeling his lips back growling.

"It's only a natural reaction...besides, she is pretty ugly isn't she?" I said. Ingrid glared at me, it was incredibly creepy since she was a giant bird of prey. I think she actually pondered trying to kill me again. So, we hopped on her back and she took to the skies. It was actually pretty quiet, by human standards anyway.

"Is she supposed to smell like that?"

"Like what?"

"...like a...bird?"

"...How does that smell?"

"Like her I guess." He said. I chuckled a bit and then began to enjoy the ride. We were high in the sky, above the clouds and Ingrid was scaring off smaller birds.

"Is that fun Ingrid? You enjoy scaring small birds?" I asked. She nodded her eagle head and I laughed and mockingly scolded her.

"That is so childish, Ingrid. Who the heck scares off birds for a living?" A small bird flew up behind us and I looked back. Channing and I both shouted at it, and he darted downwards, frightened.

"Hahaha! Your right Ingrid is is fun!" Channing was behind me laughing ans scaring more birds. But why on Earth was is so many birds everywhere? I know it's winter and the migration thing but...the birds aren't in flocks...they are flying in some odd pattern, like two or three of them at one time every dozen seconds or so. Ingrid screeched lowly and I looked over at her eyes. They were filled with a hunters fury.

"Ingrid whats up?" I began looking downwards and saw nothing but snow covered mountains. I tried to smell for a scent and caught nothing. She dived downward and amazing speeds that would scare any citizens below us, but I'm sure she looked for them before her descent. But I gotta tell you: that scared the living shit out of me.

"Ingrid what are you doing?" I protested. She screeched louder and smashed into the snow, sending a large snow cloud to fly up around us. Eventually the snow settled and a dark cloaked figure stood there, his hands behind his back. A Volturi Guard member?

"Uggh...that son of a bitch." Channing growled.

"What the heck are you two so mad about? You know him?" His face was cloaked by the hood, but it was useless- His face was pale as the snow around us and he had red eyes, more sinister than your average vampire. He had a scar over his left eye as well. But how was that possible, he should've healed right?

"Oh my." His admitably charismatic voice said. He was british too...I can't stand those Brits.

"So you've returned, my dear Ingrid. And I see your adjusting quite well to vampire life Channing. And you...you would be-"

"Nevermind him, I want you to change me back!" Channing yelled.

"There is no going back...once you go vampire, it's ver much impossible to go back to being a human."

"If you wanna keep your head on your body I suggest you figure it out."

"Oh well then. I guess you'll just have to try and kill me then." Ingrid and Channing rushed him, and I tried to call them back, but they just screeched and yelled at me. So, I followed up behind them, ready to support. Instantly, Ingrid and Channing went rigid and haulted all movement.

"What the heck?" I said. Ingrid morphed back to her naked human form and I eyed her for a moment, then went back to the situation at hand.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"Well, it's not that hard after I say the words: Magic."

"I have a word for you too sir: Bullshit."

"It's not...watch." He pointed at me and the turned around. I looked at Ingrid first, eyeing her breast but then resumed to business. Then I noticed their eyes. they were diluted and glazed over, and even a little dull. Ingrid morphed back into eagle form and she and Channing rushed me.

" What the heck are you two-" I dodge a jab from Channing and a talon attack from Ingrid and jumped backwards to get some distance. I pulled out a notepad and a pen and began to document what was happening. Now, don't get me wrong I do have a photographic memory...but this is a force of habit, so shut up and don't judge me. The cloak dude was getting away, so I tried to go after him. Channing tackled me to the ground and tried to headbutt me, but I dodged it, laughing at him smashing his head into the ground. Ingrid slashed at me, but I dodged to the left, where Channing made his head-crater. I tossed Channing into her, sending them a few feet backwards into the ground and sprinted back over to the cloak guy who was almost out of sight. That's far considering I'm a vampire. He was kinda slow to be a vampire, so I could catch up with him, but even with my head start, Ingrid and Channing would probably get to me first. Everyone was racing up the side of the icy mountain. I turned the page in my notepad and began sketching a drawing. It only took a few seconds to draw a bird, about 9 inches big with a grenade around it's neck: 7 inches big. I tapped the pad with my hand and the bird began peeling off the page. He floated beside me and bloated to life, as 3-dimensional as any other bird and flew backwards into Channing and Ingrids direction, who were only a couple meters back by now. A few seconds later an explosion ensued and a squawk and a a loud grunt of pain could be heard. Yes , that's right, I have the ability to bring my drawings to life. But only ink and certain paints though. I mentioned way earlier back I didn't have powers but...apparently I lied. I like to shock my readers. Wait a minute...am I breaking down the 4th wall? The process of a character speaking directly to a reader? Oh well, deal with it. So, I suppose that would slow them down indefinitely. I re-created my bird grenade drawing and sent another kamikaze bird ahead of me and detonated it, but the cloaked man dodged it.

"What on earth was that?" He yelled back. I was only a few meters behind him myself.

"...Magic." I mocked him. He chuckled and spun around to directly face me. His eyes met mine and I felt myself being overwhelmed by an incredibly odd tingly feeling. Like hundreds of strings were being attached to me.

"Time to put you under the same spell I have them under, child." My mind was playing Boggle and my thoughts juggled around in my head. Suddenly, I couldn't conceive why on Earth I would want to attack my master. I instantly dropped to my knees, ashamed and begged for forgiveness.

"I apologize master, please forgive me!" I said, weeping at the thought of me hurting him. He walked over to me and smiled honestly, his black hair slicked backwards under his hood.

"Do not worry, child. You are forgiven. But you must help me in my plan. Won't you help me?"

"Yes master Alestro."

"Good. Now, go train that Channing child, and make him suitable for sacrifice. I will continue to keep the internal command for him to be calm in the day light hour, but only at night will he rampage. You must train him at night, and at night only, understand?" He asked.

"Yes master."

"Good." He said, and with that he strolled away, over the top of the mountain and into mystery. A few hours later, around 2:15 maybe, I have a great internal clock, I felt those strings begin to pull apart from me. I was myself again, and clearly aware of what had happened. Well, my Tibetan mind training wasn't totally useless. I had a good recollection of what the heck just happened: Obviously it wasn't magic, but rather hypnosis. He had put Ingrid, Channing, and myself under his control and imputed us with sleeper commands. But why does he only control Channing's thirst in the daytime? And why wasn't Ingrid or Channing under his control in the daytime at all? My Brain Adrenaline wasn't pumping on this one, because now he was controlling me and that I don't like. But one thing is for sure, we are sleeper agents, and that Alestro character is our handler. This is the oddest power I've seen yet.


End file.
